


Pride

by Solstices



Series: Pride [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Can I not write Hurt/Comfort for two seconds?, David & Gwen Friendship (Camp Camp), Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Gen, Gwen and David hang out in the woods and discuss being gay, Gwen is Bi, Gwen is terrified, Gwen's mom is homphobic, Homophobia from Gwen's mom, Hurt/Comfort, Rated T for like two swear words and another mental breakdown, This Is STUPID, This is probably crap but I dont care, This will be a series by the way, Two gays break down in the forest and talk about homophobia, but i love it, can I write something other than Gwen not having a mental breakdown?, honestly, my poor girl, woohoo I wrote another one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solstices/pseuds/Solstices
Summary: Him. David. He was her safest bet. Anyone else would be so incredibly risky. He could calm her down. His happy-go-lucky attitude is what she needed right now. She pulls on a small thread of dark maroon hair, twisting into a sharp curl. Her eyes are hazy, and she is shaking. She hadn’t thought about this in years.
Relationships: David and Gwen, Gwen/David, if you want it to be - Relationship
Series: Pride [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167965
Kudos: 4





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, Shit. Welcome to the first installment of the "Pride" series. This is something that actually happened to me, by the way. I just thought it fit Gwen and David. I was David in the scenario, in case you were wondering. Anyways, I have had major writers block with "Alpha", so that will be on a tiny hiatus until I get some inspiration. Anyways Anyways, enjoy this crap I wrote in one night at 11:20 P.M. Want to talk to me on Tumblr? Text me at @campcampfanfan

Gwen paced the floor, footsteps echoing through the cabin. Moonlight beamed down onto her twine colored skin as panic flooded her mind. What if he hated her? What if he thought she was a freak? Hell, she even thought she was a freak. What she felt was wrong, her mother had told her so from a young age. It was just plain wrong in her family, and she would never thought that it would have been her. Her amethyst eyes dart around to a small picture of David on the bulletin board.

Him. David. He was her safest bet. Anyone else would be so incredibly risky. He could calm her down. His happy-go-lucky attitude is what she needed right now. She pulls on a small thread of dark maroon hair, twisting into a sharp curl. Her eyes are hazy, and she is shaking. She hadn’t thought about this in years. 

She’s panicking, she knows that. It feels like she is, and she knows what a panic attack feels like. Gwen considers downing a few pills to make her worries go away, but that sounds wrong. She shouldn’t take her medicine all the time, as much as she wants too. Anything to make whatever pain was in her heart go away. Her pacing goes faster, and she sees David enter the room.

“Gwen?”

His voice is steady and soft, cutting whatever worry was in the room. His eyes watch her turn towards him. His sea green eyes rest on her shaking hands, his eyes flickering with dismay.

She should tell him. She should tell him everything. The trauma, her feelings, everything. But she can’t. Telling him would overwhelm him and make him worry. So, maybe a good middle ground?

“David, I…” She cuts off, a sob building in her throat.

He rushes over, comforting her with his warmth. She rests her head on his chest, not caring about what is going on right now. She should tell him, but it appears she just can’t. She pulls back, holding in tears. It’s now or never.

“David, how did you know you were gay?”

Silence fills the room, their eyes both locking. She wants to run and hide, but she can’t. Fear sets in, and tears fall down her cheeks. Her body curls into itself, as she closes her eyes. All she can see is horror. She wants to disappear forever. Gwen can’t believe she just asked that.

“I’m sorry-” Gwen chokes, pushing David aside and running off.

A breeze whips past her, cool night air hitting her face. She opens her lavender eyes, watching the forest get closer. The smell of firewood and sewage fades, and all she can feel is her ponytail whipping behind her. She hears a distant “Gwen!” come from the usually excited voice, but she just runs. She can’t turn back. Not after that.

It had been years since she thought about this. Branches snap under her feet as she continues to run, getting deeper into the forest. Usually, she would never do this. Walk into the dangerous forest, filled with wolves and bugs? Sounds like a nightmare. But now, she has no choice. Silence fills the air as she comes across a clearing. The stars twinkle overhead, while smaller stars fall from Gwen’s eyes. She lets out a choked sob, collapsing into the grass. It is slightly wet, probably from earlier rain. She relaxes into it, the cool blades hitting her skin.

My mother was right, she thinks.

She is a freak. Stuck in a shitty summer camp, watching over ungrateful children, with nothing but two useless degrees to her name. A freak who has thoughts about the same gender. About how pretty they look, on how smart they are. But it’s wrong. She’s been told that all her life. It’s never going to change just for her. She lets out another wail, curling up into a ball. She ducks her head into herself, small droplets of water falling on her legs. 

Gwen’s head turns up to the stars just for a moment, her eyes catching on the moon. It’s almost as bright as the sun tonight, with it’s full surface unleashed. Under the moon, she doesn’t feel so bad. She doesn’t know why, but she thinks it just makes her problems smaller. 

A small whine eclipses her lips as she wipes her eyes. She really shouldn’t cry at this. It’s too small, and there are too many other things in the world. But a small part of her tells her it’s fine to cry about this. She picks at her arms, leaving small scratches along the way. They fade quickly, leaving only the memory there.

Footsteps echo from the dark woods, making Gwen jump. She turns around, watching David appear behind him. She shifts away, cowering into herself. David’s sea green eyes show pity, his breath clearly shallow. He crouches down next to her, the tips of the grass blades bending over. Moonlight illuminates his porcelain skin, and his freckles are now slightly more visible. He makes a small noise much like a sigh, crossing his arms together.

“Gwen? Are you ok?” He asks, his voice no more than a whisper.

Gwen just makes a small sound again, much like a whimper. Another round of tears move down her face as she looks away from him. She can’t seem to get the words out, no matter how hard she tries.

“I’m sorry for asking you that,” She says, wiping the droplets out of her eyes.

“You don’t have to apologize! That was just a question you wanted to know. But, if I may ask, why?” He questions, tilting his head to the side.

“I-” Her voice cracks, causing her to bury her head into her legs again.

“Gwen? Do you think you might, no, I- I’m sorry, I shouldn’t,” David sputters, moving his head back. 

Gwen knows what he’s about to say. She knows, and that terrifies her.

“But, what if I was considering girls? What if I was not entirely sure?” Gwen replies, rubbing her arm slightly.

David turns towards her, moving his legs to cross. He smiles oddly, a small grin mixed with the awkwardness. The tension in the air is so thick, you could cut it with the night. David moves his thumbs together.

“Well, if you were, that would be ok. Do you know what the Q in Lgbtq+ stand for?” David quizzes.

Gwen shakes her head no, a confused look on her face. David makes small chuckles, tracing a small pattern on his skin. 

“Well, it can stand for two things,” David thought for a second, smiling. “Queer, which is typically used as a umbrella term, or Questioning.”

Gwen’s eyes almost seem to light up when he says the latter. It’s almost as if she has a small bit of happiness lighting up inside her. Like a small ember was taken to wood, and it lights it the wood on fire. Her face looks like she has finally seen hope, and David was it.

“So, if I was, in theory of course, questioning if I liked girls, I would go under Questioning?” Gwen pokes her fingers together, a small, awkward grin.

“Well, if you would like. Many people who are Lgbtq+ don’t conform to labels. It’s only if you want to,” He assures her, getting a small, happy noise from her.

Gwen sighs, picking at her nails. It was a habitat she picked up when she was younger, and never quite got rid of. She knew it was terrible, but that was beside the point. She felt her nerves jump, and her heart race. All she had to do was say it.

“David, I think I might like girls,” Gwen blurts, getting a slightly surprised look from David.

There it is. The words she hated were true. Her mother would kill her, her father might hate her, and all she felt was fear. It hurts to know that, but she knows. She wants to run again, to hide, but she can’t move. Fear crashes into her, and she shuts her eyes. David is going to hate her.

“Alright,”  
Gwen flutters open her eyes, meeting David’s sea green eyes. He is smiling, his pearly white teeth showing. Tears prick her eyes again, and they move softly off her cheeks.

“Alright?” She repeats, confusion resting on her face.

David nods.

“Yeah. That’s cool that you might like girls!” He cheers, getting an even more puzzled look from Gwen.

“But… But it’s wrong! I shouldn’t be feeling this!” She exclaims, panic tracing her voice. 

She buries her head into her knees again, attempting to hide her face from her co-counselor. She can hear a bit of an audible sigh, almost as if David is collecting his thoughts together. 

“Who told you that?’ His voice is calm, but she knows he is anything but.

“... That doesn’t matter,” She sobs, “This is just wrong.”

David pulls her in close, surrounding her body in a tight hug. She unfurls lightly, only to begin to cry against his chest.

“I’m sorry…” She trails off, burying her head against him.

He makes a small shushing sound, just pulling her close. He looks up at the stars, maybe in hope of some sort of guide. Tears prick his eyes too, but not for the same reason as Gwen’s.

“Gwen, what you are feeling is not a mistake. It’s alright. You’re safe,” He assures her, getting Gwen to look up.

She looks disheveled, absolutely ruined. Her hair is completely messed up, and most of it is falling out of its usual ponytail. Her skin is stained with tears, and her amethyst eyes are hazy.

“My mom is going to kill me,” Gwen snorts, her voice sounding as if it wants to laugh, but can’t.

That catches David off guard. He had always thought Gwen’s mom was a nice person. Or at least, from what he had heard of her. When her father had come over for the rock concert, he had given a greeting from her mom. When he had asked about her later, Gwen had said overall nice things about her. But… this. Making someone feel as if a whole group of people were bad, and if she were one, she would be bad too? That was wrong. He could piece it together from there.

“Gwen, look at me,” He says, getting Gwen to meet his eyes, “You are normal. It’s ok with me that you might like girls.”  
Gwen lets out a sad smile, but is still crying. Her voice is hoarse, most likely from crying.

“Thanks,” She says.

What David isn’t going to tell her quite yet is that he is like her. He too broke down over his panic over liking the same gender. He too had a parent who would hate him. He too ran off to cry. But this time, he would be the one on the other side. This time, someone would be there for her.

“Let’s go back inside. I think we can continue our conversation there,ok?” David suggests, getting a nod from Gwen.

He picks them both up, and wipes Gwen’s tears out of her eye. They head off, walking into the dark forest and into a new beginning.


End file.
